Don't Tell Me If I'm Dying
by UnconventionalLove
Summary: SPN/OTH It’s hard to describe the pain she felt when he left, but after 4 years, she’d finally moved on, after 4 years, she’d finally gotten over it, and after 4 years, she never thought she’d see him again. Dean/Peyton.


"_I... I really did want it to work out, you know; us."_

"_I know." He sighed, dropping his hands from hers._

"_It's just..."_

"_Complicated. I know, I know, I've heard this story a million times before, Peyton. Now, can I please just get out of here?"_

"_This isn't how I wanted things to end for us. I'd hoped we could at least be friends."_

_He chuckled. Friends. Why did girls always want to break-up, hoping that later they can be all chummy? In what twisted universe did that work?_

"_I don't think so."_

_Her eyes dropped._

"_Look, we gave it a shot, and it didn't work out. Why try to fuel something that we know is just going to end?"_

"_Exactly." She muttered, looking down at her feet._

"_What?" he asked._

"_It's like you said, it's just going to end anyway, so what's the point?"_

"_Is that why you're doing this? Curly, we don't know what's going to happen a month from now, or even a week from now, so why don't we just ride this relationship train and see where it takes us?"_

"_Okay."_

6 Days. It was exactly 6 days before Dean up and left without so much as a goodbye. She'd been 16, and he'd been 22. She didn't know where he's gone, or what he'd been doing, but somehow, she'd seen it coming, somehow, she knew that wherever he was, he was okay. At least, she hoped as much. It's hard to describe the pain she felt when he left. Anger, sadness, loneliness didn't begin to describe how she felt, but after 4 years, she'd finally moved on, after 4 years, she'd finally gotten over it, and after 4 years, she never thought she'd see him again. Boy was she wrong.

* * *

"Dean, tell me again why we're back in godforsaken _Tree Hill _after all this time?" He questioned.

"There's just... someone I left behind. I just wanna see how she is."

"Right that girl, Patricia." Dean growled.

"Peyton." He replied stiffly.

"Oooh, sorry, did I hit a nerve?" He teased.

"Look, we're just passin' through. I just want to see how she is, and get out of here."

"So... you don't want to see her." Sam asked his brother.

"Not if I can help it."

"So, let me see if I've got this straight. Instead of picking up a phone and calling this Peyton to hear how she's doing, you decide to drive hundreds of miles off course to drive to our old hometown and you're not even going to _talk_ to her?" Dean shrugged.

"Pretty much."

"Then why bother? It's been years, Dean, you've had like 5 years to come and see this girl, so why now?"

"Because I heard some things... and I just want to see if they're true."

* * *

"Brooke Davis you get out here RIGHT NOW!" She screamed through the curtain of the fitting room.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, P. Sawyer. I'll be out in a minute." Peyton groaned inwardly. It wasn't as if it was rocket science. Step 1: Unzip Dress, Step 2: Slide Dress On. Step 3: Zip Dress Up, Step 4: Step out of fitting room so best friend can tell you how gorgeous you look so you can get out of this frilly hell-hole.

Finally, Brooke stepped out of the fitting room. Peyton grinned. "Now, tell me again why we had to come to this nightmarish boutique for you to try on a dress that _you _designed?"

Brooke scoffed. "To make the other customers jealous of what they can't have of course."

"Mhmm." Peyton replied skeptically.

"Listen, . It's that negative attitude that's keeping you off the market."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Actually, Brooke, I think it's my engagement ring keeping me off the market."

Brooke scoffed. "Details, details, listen, fiancé or not you're coming out with me tonight, and we're going to have fun. Jase is working and you need to let loose for once."

"Brooke! I'm not just gonna go hook up with some random guy because my fiancé is working!" Brooke laughed.

"I know that, you dork, and I wouldn't want you to. As much as you're my best friend, if you ever did anything to Jase I'd have to whoop your ass, and he _knows_ the same goes for him." Peyton eyed her carefully.

"So, what time's the party?"

"Well, it's not a party so much as two friends getting trashed at a club because for once they both have the night off..."

Peyton grinned. "Of course."


End file.
